Shard
by ZEpicTeam
Summary: The Alliance is falling apart at the seams.
1. The Great Fall

**Shard**

Chapter One

**(A/N: ZEpicFugitives was a dead end, so it will be replaced by this :P. Keep reading ZEpicEmpire :D)**

"Was that necessary!? IF, can just replace Earth using the Not Anymore button, and you just destroy P-X's planet? WHY?" Zim screeched at Davros.

"Zim, Kenny had this coming, and if you don't like it, then go and help Kenny rebuild it yourself!" Davros fired back.

Meanwhile at the planet Zydonia, a 25 year old, twice broken hearted AJr walked along the beach of her still in repair base, as a recruit for TG973, since she never left.

_This sucks. I had a chance with CT, and I blow it, letting him hurt me, and then making the mistake of telling RK, who turns everything he touches to evil. Then I have a chance with the Ultimate Underdog, The Crimson Fury, and he reads fake facts on Wikipedia about me and dumps me for a hideous borderlands 2 girl. _AJr thought to herself.

She looks ahead and sees what looks like CT in the distance. She dismisses it as a hallucination. But it doesn't go, she drops to her knees crying, begging for her ex to just reappear. Someone walks up to her. She looks up.

AJr and CT lock eyes.

In a window on the hotel, Zim and RK make cheers to their cleverness, and watch the happy couple on the beach.

When suddenly the bell tower tolled for no particular reason for three times.

This is the third age of the Alliance.

Meanwhile AJ and Oronture return from the Gates of Elysium, the siege by Jerry's Army a huge success.

Plus, now the two of them had earned a vacation from the action, which they decided to spend simply in their new resort house in the newly conquered Crimson Russia (East Russia). After all Crimson (Ozone/Blade/Prophet/Alcatraz) conquered NUSSRE.

AJ came into the den with popcorn and sat next to Oronture, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So what we watching?" AJ asked

"Just flipping through, why?" Oron asked

"Just wondering, got any plans for after the movie?" AJ asked.

"I do actually, a little time with my wife AJ sounds good." Oronture said looking into her deep beautiful brown eyes.

"Just what I was thinking." AJ said, and laughed, kissing Oron'.

After about an hour AJ sat on Oronture, and then lay across his lap.

"I'm so tired." AJ said.

"I felt like I haven't rested or spent time with you since the battle P-X started." Oronture said.

"Well let's catch up." AJ said.

Oronture and AJ kissed, and then prolonged it to a make out session.

After about an hour, Oronture carried AJ to their bedroom, where they lay on the bed, kissing once in a while, smiling, laughing, talking.

"So, what to do now?" AJ asked.

"I would say something. But let's just kiss for now." Oronture said smirking.

AJ smiled, and then said, "How long do we have alone?"

"About 2 weeks more." Oronture said. "Not nearly enough time." He said smiling.

"I think we could do it." AJ said, rolling on top of Oron, and connected mouths with him.

Later in Crimson Mainland, Zeltrax clawed across the border to IF's Iron Russia (West Russia), and then contacted Wiltson, telling him, "Come get me, I'm at the border."

"Yes sir!" Wiltson said.

Wiltson flew over to the border, and grabbed Zeltrax returning him to Moscow, where Bloble nursed him back to health from Crimson's Insane Asylum/Torture Dome.

Zeltrax met Wiltson in a meeting after only a week, only a broken right arm as his worst injury.

"I'm not even sure ZEpicTeam has legalized that horrible torture building of Crimson's." Zeltrax said, sipping some OJ.

"I'd love to help, but I'm sure ZET would rebuke for revolutionizing against Crimson." Wiltson remarked.

"Think about it, Zim is heavily drunk and obsessed with hash tags, and the ZET generals are busy in their vacation home. I'm sure that if you attack Crimson and CO. you'll be fine, and look at it this way as well, you could even be known as the slayer of Silver Arcania, who couldn't even be killed by Zim or even Kenny. If you killed Silver, look at all the press you'll get, maybe even a promotion for an act of Valor." Zeltrax said, using words to corrupt Wiltson.

"You'll help right?" Wiltson asked.

"Sure! Plus, if Crimson does retaliate, I'll let you hide here like you did so generously to me." Zeltrax proposed.

"Then it's a deal." Wiltson agreed.

Meanwhile, CT and AJr gave birth to their first child, a little half Zydonian, half human girl which they named Terra.

CT and AJr brought her home from the hospital when AJr collapsed.

"AJR! What happened!?" CT asked hurriedly.

"My power is peaking, but it can't choose between light and dark. I've been exposed to both too many times!" AJr screamed.

CT locked lips with AJr, which warmed her, but also changed her power to match his, dark and light, and unstable but powerful.

AJr let go, but found her new power interesting.

"I feel invincible, yet so very vulnerable." AJr said.

"Welcome to my world." CT laughed.

"I like it." AJr said, with a sly smile raising her shoulders.

"I hoped you would." CT said. "Now let's get Terra out of her stroller and to her room."

AJr placed Terra in her bassinet, and kissed her forehead. Terra lay down, and went to sleep.

"Isn't she cute CT, she's ours, our very own." AJr said with a happy little jingle in her voice.

"I love the little one, and I love her mother too." CT said kissing AJr, and with eyes closed and while still kissing he heard Crimson outside, and shot the cable with which he was zip lining to Silver's room with.

Crimson screamed on his way down, but was caught by Steve. Crimson swallowed the hate, and decided to enter through the front door.

When he was jumped and got his wallet stolen by LOD.

Crimson got up and took the elevator to Silver's room, only to find a note which read:

Training with Ashley 2day. Luv u crimson srry bout the mugging. And the fall.

"How did she know?" Crimson wondered.

"Assassins know most things. Just not some." CT said from behind Crimson.

"Where's AJr?" Crimson asked.

"She and the baby are asleep. Plus you used to be good at stalking. Not Anymore." CT said, laughing at the irony. "I came out to welcome you to the base, also, to do this." CT then opened a small box. "I found this in Silver's room, right next to a note that said: 2nite, propose to CR."

"No….NO!" Crimson yelled, feeling like a part died inside of him.

"Looks like you've been taken Crimson." CT said, smirking. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be returning to my sleeping beauty."

CT turned and left, and Crimson stumbled outside the hotel, as if he was shot.

Then LOD jumped CR and stole his car keys.

The next day, Zim watched as AJr was crying on the steps to the hotel.

Zim went to her and asked her what was wrong. She told him the she was tired of being called crazy by LOD.

Zim told her he would train her so she could take LOD and even kill LOD.

Zim gave AJr and light saber, and got himself a great sword. He told her that it would be pitiful until she could make him submit.

After a month, AJr was the fiercest fighter Zim had ever seen, and experienced.


	2. The Darkness

**Shard**

Chapter 2

"Can I please train her?" LOD asked CT.

"No." CT said.

"Too bad." LOD said, teleporting CT, AJr, and Terra to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Where are we?" AJr asked.

"In the HTC, AJr, where a day in the HTC equals a year in the ZEpicVerse." LOD said, snapping, and teleporting CT and AJr out of the HTC.

Meanwhile, Crimson and his Dwarf friend Farin, found out about the Revolution Wiltson was planning.

"It seems he's gotten a bit brave hasn't it?" Farin said.

"I don't like it. Iron Fist is quite powerful." Crimson said.

"Time for some damage control then huh Crimson." Silver said smiling, feeling the little box in her pocket.

After 19 days in ZEpicVerse, LOD came out with Terra from the HTC.

"Wow Terra, you're old." CT and AJr said.

Terra hugged CT and AJr, and then said, "Hello mom and dad. I missed you guys for 19 years."

"And uh, I've kinda fallen in love with her." LOD told CT and AJr.

AJr slapped LOD, and CT fainted on the spot.

"Unfortunately, I have to admit some new most grievous." Davros said via a hologram.

CT just began to get up.

"It seems a curse has been laid upon the Brayden bloodline, to the first born, being that AJr is Darkness Born, and her destiny is to kill the Lord Of Darkness. Being LOD, of course." Davros said.

CT walked up Davros and wrapped his hands around his neck.

Davros then screamed and fired lightning at CT, knocking him to the ground.

"You don't dare touch me!" Davros yelled.

"CT, you can either lift it from AJr and give it to Terra, or let AJr be slain." Davros said, teleporting away to the Trilogy Base.

"Well time to leave and let your parents think shall we, maybe go to a nice restaurant like El Bistro de GIRo perhaps?" LOD said.

"Sounds nice." Terra said, joining hands with LOD.

CT stood, absolutely still, deep in thought. AJr grabbed his head and looked into his eyes.

"I don't care what decision you make, I know you love me anyways." AJr said, kissing CT.

LOD and Terra sat down to Know the Enemy.

And they had a nice date together.

After the date LOD came up with a plan for the lifting of the curse.

But it involved killing AJr.

The plan was for LOD to kill AJr in front of Herobrine, making him thus satisfied, and lifting the curse.

So the next day LOD went to the Herobrine's castle, and slew AJr in front of him.

Herobrine was satisfied, and lifted the curse.

LOD then revived AJr with the Dragon Balls, and they turned on Herobrine. Herobrine shot fire charges, and disappear, teleporting away to the REAL Lord Of Darkness, the fallen god Melkor, better known as Morgoth.

"Sir the mission has failed." Herobrine reported.

"Do not worry my pet, soon the world and the entirety of ZEpicVerse will be ours. And with LOD's incompetence, I can no longer be killed." Morgoth told Herobrine, "Now tell Suaron this, Empty Angband, and march on Theed. We need a way off this planet."

"Yes sir." Herobrine obeyed.

That day Angband was emptied, Morgoth at its head.

When he was challenged.

By April Brayden.

April was then bound by the flaming whips of the Balrogs, and slaughtered by the hammer Of Morgoth.


	3. The Sack Of Naboo

**Shard**

Chapter 3

The ground shook.

All was still and quiet.

The rain was pouring down.

Theed was waiting behind their gates, one million strong, assured in the thought that they couldn't fall.

The engulfing darkness came slowly to the outer cities around Theed, each burning and raided and abandoned.

The wave of evil had crashed.

Morgoth's army had reached the capital of Naboo, and was banging down the doors.

The great gates fell.

Evil poured in.

The Nabooian army was hewn and slaughtered within seconds, and their families raided and enslaved.

Morgoth sacked Theed without loss of forces, and within only 10 minutes.

The destruction was so sudden and quick, the Space Nations went un-notified.

Yoda jolted in his chair.

Morgoth had murdered all the prisoners.

"Taken place, a great slaughtering has." Yoda looked over and told Zim.

"Where?" Zim asked.

"Theed was destroyed; it seems that Melkor wasn't actually thrown down." Yoda said.

"MORGOTH IS ALIVE?!" Zim screeched, standing up.

"Yes. Killed April he has as well, and Oronture and AJ already know." Yoda told Zim.

"How did April know it was Morgoth?" Zim questioned.

"She didn't. Thought it was Suaron or Herobrine, she did." Yoda told Zim.

Zim told the SN and ZET not to make war, on him, for this was not the time.

Meanwhile, back on the now Dark Naboo, Melkor (Morgoth) sat upon his throne in Angband.

"My pet, how is the plan going?" Morgoth asked Herobrine.

"He is risen." Herobrine said.

Morgoth laughed saying, "Now with the prophecy gone, and TG973 in chaos, the ZEpicVerse is mine for the taking."


End file.
